mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Comedy Adventure
Epic Comedy Adventure is the first part of the twenty-first episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on August 31, 2014. Synopsis Synopsis is official from CN and should not be modified. ToonZone When General Nix tries to stop the annual Mixfest, it’s up to Flain and friends to bring back mixing! Episode Summary The annual Mix Festival is here; a day to celebrate the power of the Cubits. However, due to a certain hamlogna sandwich-loving Electroid, all of the hamlogna sandwiches are eaten, leaving the other Electroids angry with him. Due to this, Teslo asks all of the leaders of their respective tribes to come with him to get more (save for Jawg, Gobba goes in his place). At the same time, Major Nixel appears in a metal cloud floating above and lets loose his devastating new weapon - the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer - onto the festival, making every other Mixel at the party become a zombie-like Nixel. With all of their Cubits destroyed, it's up to the leaders, who come back to witness the chaos, to save their friends and Mixel Land. Gobba has a Cubit, but Flain says to save it for another time. Krader says that the only way to find more is to go to Mixel Mountain for the Rainbow Cubits. So, they all head there. Gobba ends up using and wasting his Cubit with Kraw, but everyone finally reaches the top of the mountain and hit the giant Rainbow Cubit, letting tons more loose. Meanwhile, Major Nixel is baking cupcakes. However, the tribe leaders come back Mixed, and defeat him, saving the festival and their friends in the process. The leaders of the Series 3 tribes finally show up, marking their debut in the series. Transcript Characters Major Characters *Flain *Krader *Teslo *Flurr *Gobba *Kraw *Major Nixel *Nixels Minor Characters *Shuff *Zaptor *Volectro *Lunk *Catch Up Nixel Cameos *Vulk (no speaking role) *Zorch (no speaking role) *Seismo (no speaking role) *Slumbo (no speaking role) *Jawg (no speaking role) *Chomly (no speaking role) *Tentro (no speaking role) *Balk (no speaking role) *Glomp (debut, no speaking role) *Scorpi (debut, no speaking role) *Magnifo (debut, no speaking role) Mixes *Flain Teslo Mix #2 *Gobba Kraw Mix #3 *Gobba Flain Mix *Kraw Krader Mix *Flurr Teslo Mix Production Information *This episode has multiple titles: **'Epic Comedy Adventure': Official title. **'The Biggest and Most Epic Mixels Minisode Ever': Title card and Cartoon Network website. **'Hilarious Epic Comedy Minisode': LEGO YouTube. Broadcast Information *This episode was aired with Murp Romp in the Mixed Up Special. Trivia *This episode originally contained the most character appearances to date, with all nine original tribes (with one Mixel each from Series 3's) and Major Nixel and his Nixels. This was before it was beaten by A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. It still has the most appearances of any episode in season one. *This is the first episode where Rainbow Cubits are seen. It is revealed that the Rainbow Cubits' basically have the same power of any other Cubit, but can Mix any two Mixels no matter what the tribes. The Mixes created by the Rainbow Cubits are between Series 1 and Series 2 tribes that do not have Cubits that have made physical appearances in the show. *This episode marks the first time tribal leadership is mentioned in the show. *For one reason or another, the Electroids do not shock themselves in this episode. *This is the first time Kraw speaks without being part of a Mix or talking in unison with another Mixel. *This is the first time Major Nixel is referred to by his name in the television series. *Krader's vision of what Mixel Mountain looks like uses colored outlines, in contrast to the standard black ones. *Teslo's fear of heights, first mentioned in his website biography, is shown in the series for the first time. *Some items in Calling All Mixels (such as the Nixel Cupcakes and the giant Rainbow Cubits) appear. It also shares other elements from Calling All Mixels, such as general plot points and reused animation from the introduction videos. *Vulk being the DJ at the festival may be a reference to his appearance with headphones, a Rainbow Cubit, and the Cartoon Network Studios' logo at the end of airings of the shorts in several countries, and at the end of this episode after the credits. *Footage from this episode was used in the Mixels Documentary. Broadcast This episode aired on August 31, 2014 directly following the Cartoon Network premiere of Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker. It is unknown how many viewers this episode garnered. Continuity *This is the third time there is a party. ("Murp", "Elevator") *Hamlogna sandwiches make an appearance again. ("Changing a Lightbulb", "Wrong Colors", "Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") **It makes sense for Volectro and Shuff to call out Zaptor's actions due to the events of Wrong Colors. *The Gobba & Kraw hula dancer Mix appears again. ("Vaudeville Fun") *This is the fourth appearance (third in person) of Major Nixel. ("Another Nixel", "Wrong Colors" as a sculpture, "Nixel "Mix Over"") *This is the second time a single Nixel has had to catch up to the rest of the swarm. ("Wrong Colors") **The animation for this scene is directly taken from "Wrong Colors" as well. Errors *When Major Nixel looks out of his periscope, it is from a top view, but Vulk's DJ booth is incorrectly angled from a front view. *When the view is through the periscope lens, Balk flashes out of screen and blinks back a bit further from the DJ booth. *When Zaptor is eating hamlogna sandwiches, there are two plates. When the Mixels get their color back, there is only one plate on the table. **One of the plates also disappears when Teslo stands on the table. *When Volectro is standing on the picnic table and waving his arms around, one of his electric fingernails is missing. *When the Mixels are mad at Zaptor, the black coloring under Kraw's mouth is gone. *When Krader glares at Zaptor, the gold triangular part on his back is placed in the center of his face like a nose. *Flurr's smile briefly blinks out and reappears for a few frames of his frown. *When Teslo asks for the leaders of the tribes to come with him, Gobba goes. However, in his LEGO Mixels website bio, Jawg is referred to as the leader of the Fang Gang. This could imply that Cartoon Network made an incorrect statement about Gobba being the leader. *In the scene where the leaders leave to get hamlogna sandwiches, Flain's fire hair isn't moving. *When the gang set off to get hamlogna sandwiches, Lunk's spikes from his neck disappear. *When Vulk is saying bye to the leaders, the red triangles on his hands disappear. *When the grey mist is covering the Mixels, Vulk is still at the DJ booth and is already zombified, but he still looks happy. *When the Mixels are being zombified, Jawg and Volectro act zombified before the grey mist reaches them. *In the scene where the zombified Mixels are standing around while the Nixels party, Shuff is shown very small, only about as tall as Jawg. *When Major Nixel starts thanking the Nixels, the Nixel crowd on the right of Major Nixel has one Nixel's foot clip through another's head. *When the leaders (except Jawg) and Gobba go back with the hamlogna sandwiches and see the nixified Mix Festival, Kraw's teeth are not in the right place. *When the leaders (except Jawg) and Gobba run to attack Major Nixel, Kraw's black part under his mouth is gone. *When Teslo is charging towards Major Nixel after the other Mixels are zombified, he is missing the dark yellow triangle on his jaw. *When the leaders were running from the Nixels before they hid in the cave, Krader's big arm was on the wrong side. The same error occurred in Bar B Cubes and Elevator. *When Flurr is looking out of the cave mouth, his mouth is closed, yet his bucked teeth are sticking out of it. *When the leaders reach the top of Mixel Mountain, Kraw is missing his legs. *When the leaders (except Jawg, Gobba takes his place) run and glance at the Rainbow Cubit, Flurr's wings stop moving and freezes in the midair. *When the big Rainbow Cubit explodes and the Nixels fly everywhere, two Nixels are very large compared to the others. *Before the nixed Mixels get turned back into regular Mixels, Shuff is missing a tooth. It blinks back into his mouth when he regains his color. *After Major Nixel trips, his badge is on the left side of his chest, instead of on the right. *Even though Kraw spoke, he is not listed in the end credits as one of the cast. *Flurr's name is misspelled as "Flur" in the credits. Error9.png|Kraw's voice is not listed in the credits, and Flurr's name is misspelled as "Flur". Error8.png|Shuff is missing a tooth. Error3.png|One of Volectro's electric fingernails is missing. Error.png|The picnic table with 2 plates. That akward moment.png|Kraw's missing black piece, Lunk's missing spikes, and Vulk's missing red triangles. 1BHBYHGYGF54t.png|Kraw's legs are missing. 1BHBYHGYGF54g.png|The picnic table with 1 plate. 1BHBYHGYGF54.png|Krader's big arm is on the wrong side. 1BHBYHGYGF54tg.png|Lunk's spikes are missing from his neck. 1BHBYHGYGF54hr.png|Krader's gold part is on his nose. 5JIJ55GDHFJMHrw.png|Kraw's teeth are not in the right place. 1BHBYHGYGF54rh.png|Kraw's black part is missing for the second time. We got hamlogna.png|Kraw and Teslo are missing, and there are not a lot of Hamlogna sandwiches. Error7.png|Major Nixel's badge is on the wrong side of his chest. MIIIIIIX!.png|Flain's fire is on the wrong place, and the "Mix" splashes appear before the Cubits are completely touched. Memorable Quotes :Volectro: This year's festival is crazy! :Teslo: Yeah, let's eat some... (Notice the sandwiches are gone.) :Volectro and Teslo: Hey! Where’d all the hamlogna sandwiches go? :Zaptor: I don’t know…'' (Shifts eyes)'' :Volectro and Teslo: Hm… :Teslo: ''(Jumps up)'' EVERY MIXEL… :Volectro: ''(Jumps up) …LISTEN UP! It seems that Zaptor here has eaten all the hamlogna sandwiches AND RUINED THE MIXEL FESTIVAL! :to the remaining Mixels, who stare at them in shock. [[Shuff] pops up.]'' :Shuff: '''Ooh, harsh! : :Lunk:' Duh-huh-huh-huh…duh… ''(color is zapped, his stare grows blank) duh…duh…duh… : :Major Nixel: (Laughs evilly) I have nixed the Mixel Festival! Thank you to some annoying and forgettable Nixels. This land is "OUR" land! : :Gobba: '''Can we use the Cubit now? :Kraw: Not yet, Gobba. :to them balancing on the edge of a ledge, all but [[Flurr] looking terrified.] :'''Gobba: '''Should we use the Cubit now? :Krader: No, no, Gobba! :to the top of the [[Mixel Mountain|mountain]. The six pop up and start speaking in awe. They run up to the Rainbow Cubit. Millions of Nixels start jumping up from behind. :Flain: All right, man, now’s a good time for the Cubit! :'Gobba: '''The Cubit? Ha-hahah-hah! I used it a long time ago. : :'Major Nixel: 'Doot doot doo…perfect cupcakes! :three [[Mix]es run up to the table.]'' :Flain & Gobba Mix: (in Gobba’s voice) Mmm, cupcakes! (eats one) But to be honest, something’s missing! :'''Major Nixel: What could be missing from my perfect cupcakes?! :'Flain & Gobba Mix: '''YOUR FACE! ''(slams the table into Major Nixel. It slides down, his face is now covered in frosting and licorice bits.) Gallery Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Minisodes Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes in Mixed Up Special Category:Episodes with Nixels